Intermediates
by 14096
Summary: AU. In this story, the PPG don't have powers and live life as normal people. This is the story of them in grade 5 (and soon to be grade 6 and 7) Also, they're not sisters. PPG/RRB original pairs. And mainly told through Blossom's POV. Blossom might be slightly OOC. Rated for dialogue, suggestive stuff, and "Actions". This story will now include grade 6 and 7 later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1：First day of school （AKA most unoriginal chapter title ever）

* * *

Blossom awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring out one of its annoying tunes. Unlike what you'd think, Blossom wasn't a flawless girl. Though she was the closest to perfection compared to anyone else. Mumbling incoherent words, she lazily maneuvered her way over to the source of the annoying music and promptly shut it off, hoping to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep.

Unfortunately, she was too wide awake by then, even if she wanted to do nothing more than crawl back in bed and fall asleep. Ever so slowly, with sleep weighing down her eyelids, she miraculously stumbled her way into the bathroom. Groggily, she peered into her vanity, already guessing that she looked like a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, but her curiosity always got the better of her. Yup. Her hair was a tousled mess, reaching way past her middle back. Her eyes looked like they hadn't seen sleep in ages. Luckily, she never got bags. Her skin looked like it'd been soaked in oil. Though her overall appearance was not as bad as you might think. Not the "drugged underage girl who had no sleep", but more like the, "Late nighter" look.

Grumbling, Blossom proceeded to follow her daily routine. Taking out her tooth brush, she squirted out a fair amount, then brushed her teeth for what she assumed (and was probably correct) to be about 3 minutes. Next, she filled her pink cup with water before spitting out the tooth paste. After giving her mouth a good rinse, she moved on to washing her face. Taking a hair band and a hair tie, she wrapped her hair in a crisp, pristine ponytail before pushing her front bangs away with the hairband. Using her facial cleanser, she squeezed a small amount onto her fingers before wetting them a bit then applied the mixture to her face. After that, she sprayed her face with water until she felt that her skin was slick and smooth and free of residue.

Blindly, she groped around for a towel before gently patting away any excess water on her face. After that, she applied a toner, lotion, and an extra layer of lotion as a precaution. Blossom, yawned, stretching out her arms, then pulled of her head band and hair tie in one go. Glancing at the mirror, you could see that Blossom's bangs weren't right in her face; they were slightly side swept, but if the air current blew at the right angle, her bangs shielded her vision.

Walking out of the bathroom, she went to her wardrobe to pick out a quick outfit. She wasn't so picky on clothing, whereas her true fashion sense lay in colours. Seeing that it was pretty chilly and close to the beginning of September, she picked out a magenta long sleeved with a striped dark purple short sleeved hoodie, also donning a warm, black and white polka dotted jacket. For pants she just went with a simple pair of jeans with light pink socks. Blossom wasn't big on accessories, so she skipped that. Heading down stairs, a quick look at the clock confirmed that it was already 8:15. School was bound to start in 15 minutes. Quickly, she packed her backpack, running over her list of things to bring on a Monday, then popping a few crackers in her mouth as breakfast. Time sure flew by, because now, it was already 8:30.

Abruptly, she walked out the front door, then double checked that she still had her house keys with her. Feeling around her backpack pocket, she felt the cold, smooth surface of the key. Right next to that was the mini pink flashlight she used as a keychain. Smiling contentedly, she started the journey to school in a brisk pace. Blossom knew she had plenty of time to spare, but still, even if she was not much of a morning person, she liked getting to school early and on time.

* * *

As Blossom rounded the corner where the school building started to come into view, she thought back about her friends. Being balanced out with two of her best friends, Buttercup and Cherry wasn't easy. One wanted to go shopping, the other wanted nothing better than to play a good game of soccer. However, that was the least of her worries as she realised that everyone else around her was starting to hurry, not to mention the fact that Cherry didn't go to the same school. Despite her early start to school, she'd subconsciously slowed down when she let her thoughts drift off. Increasing her pace, she managed to make it within the school building just mere minutes before school started.

Standing right outside of her classroom (coincidently the same one she'd been in the year before), Blossom took a moment to compose herself before entering. It was not like she was nervous, no, but it did help with the possibility of morning stress that happened quite rarely. Though being the prestigious girl she was, precautions always helped prevent potential events. Going into her classroom with a confident stride, she turned to the right and entered the cloakroom. Immediately, she recognised all the faces she saw. Exchanging a few words with fellow classmates, she hung up her jacket and backpack before exiting into the class with several others trailing behind.

The moment she entered, she got a good look at her surroundings. By one group of desks, she saw a few familiar faces and some she didn't catalogue. To her right, she saw that the desks were already filled with a chatty group of friends. And to her left, she saw a two girls that stood out among the rest for her. Bubbles, a girl she didn't know but knew the name of, and Buttercup had already filled in 2 of the 6 seats, making idle talk with each other. _They're probably waiting for me_, Blossom thought before she made her way to the table. Unable to keep the proud smile off her face, she took a moment to recompose her friendly air; allowing her previous hopes and thoughts to simper down a few notches. Now she, her face sported a small grin.

Just as she was about to ask her two friends about their summers before they noticed her, she spotted a pack of boys walking into the classroom. They held the same, cocky, confident attitude around them as they always had. Though she never told herself, nor admitted it to herself, she had the slightest of crushes on the tall one in the middle. His name was Brick. Everyone said he was a total douchebag, and that was true at times, but something about him compelled her towards him. Even with his ridiculously, suffocating air of authority, they still managed to be acquaintances when they were on his own time. However, with his asshole friends, that was a different story.

Quickly shaking out of her thoughts, she realised that her friends saw her. Their faces lit up a bit, their once contemptuous, passive faces now alight with small smiles of their own. As she drowned into conversation with her friends, she blocked out all the other sounds rebounding around the class. Soon, everyone quieted down. As their new teacher entered the room, Blossom was slightly surprised and happy to see that it was the same teacher from last grade. Sweeping her eyes over the room, she realised that she knew just about everyone in the class, except for a few, and some more as classmates than acquaintances. The few she didn't know were composed of a handful of grade 6's and almost all of the grade 7's.

However, she rejoiced in knowing that she would not know the grade 7's, but with Buttercup, her long time friend, and Bubbles, her newly made friend by her side. Together, they'd have tons of crazy adventures. The room went nearly pin-drop silent, before the boys cracked a joke, causing a short uproar of laughter from the whole class, including herself. Come on, even as professionally composed as she was, you gotta laugh once in a while, right? And she certainly was no 60's old timer (not being offensive, the 60's were pretty cool in my opinion).

The teacher announced what was going to happen today, and before I knew it, Bubbles had already left her desk followed in close tow by Buttercup, who, noticing she hadn't moved, latched onto her arm, lightly propelling her towards the carpet. There, everyone gathered around, with Blossom in the corner, only barely able to make out some of the faces of some people beside her. She soon realised after a quick look around that her two friends were sitting far off to her right, in an angle so she couldn't see them. Great, now they wouldn't be able to talk.

The teacher started the conversation, telling everyone to voice something interesting, funny, or worthy of speaking and to rate their summers on a scale of 1-10. She told the person on her right, which was furthest from her to go first. As she waited for her turn, she contemplated what had happened over the summer. Not much, in general, except the most exciting and memorable thought was of her moping around the house, bored but too lazy to do anything. By the time there were only two people before her, she'd recollected some memories that would make it seem she had a reasonable summer, with a rating of just 6.5/10.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

When it was finally my turn, I was almost ready to doze off. Luckily, just as the person next to me ceased speaking, I realised that it was my turn, and being the center of attention, though slightly nerve wracking, sent an exuberant rush of energy through me. Quickly, I finished everything I had to say and without stumbling much as well, I thought to myself. That was good. Though it wasn't that big of a deal, it was still kinda embarrassing if you messed up on the first day. Unless you were one of the boys, of course. I guess I should introduce you to them before I can continue on with the story.

The first one that usually comes to mind is Brick. He's tall, 5'5 already, well towering my short 4'8. I think his birthday's in April, which makes him nearly a month older than me. Damn him. I wanted to be oldest grade 5. Oh well. Anyway, he's the smartest grade 5 guy, in my opinion, but next to Brim. He's good at math, evidently, by his show of skills last grade, and he's alright when it comes to English. No where near the level I was on, but still, probably the smartest in English, if not, then next to Brim. He's also pretty athletic and lean, good at gym, and the regular games like dodge ball. He's a fast runner and pretty fit and strong.

The next is Butch, one of his best friends. He's almost as tall as Brick, a bit on the chubby side, but strong and fast nonetheless, but nowhere near as much as Brick. I'm older than him (sucker), by at least a month, if I remember correctly. He's also good at math, but I'm not sure if he's as good as Brick. He's less awesome at English, and probably the 2nd or 3rd smartest Gr.5 guy. He's pretty athletic, but not as lean as Brick, good at gym and dodge ball. He's a pretty competent runner, and strong, too. But I guess his talent lies in strength more so than speed.

Now comes Boomer. He's a bit shorter than his friends, I'd say maybe 5'2-5'3? I'm not sure about that, but he's still taller than I am (which sucks). However, I am still older than him if I remember right. He's okay at math, but kinda more of the joker type. He's always the one who spreads the most jokes which his two homies, Butch and Brick follow. He's not overtly athletic, but still pretty darn good at sports and stuff. He's probably not too fast a runner, I actually haven't really bothered to notice, but still, not as fast as the other two. His talent lies in his sense of humour, so we're kind of acquaintances. He's the friendliest grade 5 guy, and one of the most liked.

The last is Brim. He's about as tall as Butch, but maybe a bit shorter but definitely taller than Boomer. I'm also not too sure about his birthday, but I know for sure that Brick's probably the oldest, so I assume (and hope) that I'm still older than him. Him and I aren't on good terms, nor real friends for that matter. He's also good at math, fine in English (though if I personally corrected him, I'd still find a few grammatical errors), but more of a politician type of guy. That's what he wants to be when he grows up, anyway. He's also quite athletic, pretty fast, but not the best in sports, though quite admirable (from respect, of course).

* * *

Now that's enough about the (grade 5) guys. It's time you meet the (grade 5) girls.

First up is Bubbles. She's (surprisingly) the second youngest of us, with Buttercup being the youngest. She's cute, innocent, and the boys always hit on her because of her innocuous nature to their perverted jokes and such. Also because she's a pretty girl, but flat when it comes to shape (if you know what I mean...). She's a figure skater, and I'd say the prettiest of us all. Though she's not as bright as everyone else, she is a pretty good artist. She's the shortest, about 4'7 maybe. She's a good runner, very athletic, but less so when it comes to sports because she's kind of girly. I'm older than her (obviously).

Next is Buttercup. She's my long time friend since we met in kindergarten, and has been with me ever since except for grade 4, but I'm glad that we're together again. When it comes to looks, she's actually quite pretty if you think about it. She's the strong girl in our crew, often resorting to violence and can be short tempered. She's a soccer girl, and less girly, but will complain if she has to wade in a pool of 3 inch tall mud. Which is odd considering her vicious attitude. Other than that, she's just about as innocent as Bubbles, but the guys do slightly fear her and find her annoying. She's the youngest of us all. She's taller than I am (I know, it's really sad) reaching about 4'9 or so, almost as tall as the guys.

The next is Breve. She's the second oldest, and second shortest. She's actually okay when it comes to math, but not so much in English. When it comes to looks, she's quite pretty if you consider it, but not so much as Bubbles. She's not as innocent, but still quite compared to me (trust me, you pick up a lot of stuff when you've been with the Boys), but still pretty good in terms of knowing. She's around Bubbles' height, maybe a 4'7 1/2 at the most. She's the popular one, sometimes hanging out with boys, and so is Bubbles. But only because they tease Bubbles and all that. She's really girly, and a funny girl, too. She never really gets mad, you know, the self controlled kind of girl. We're on good terms, but more as acquaintances than friends.

* * *

I guess that basically covers it all. Amazingly, I managed to not make a fool of myself and catch enough words the teacher has said to fill in the gaps even after that huge description. Alright, now we're going to get some time to sit at our tables and get reacquainted with friends, or even make new ones and just learn about each other. As we head back to our seats, I notice that Buttercup and Bubbles are in deep conversation as they laugh and put in comments here and there. I felt kind of left out just watching them. They seemed to already be good friends.

Deciding to leave them be, I headed to the cloakroom and sat down right under my stuff and got on my work. I know I know, it's the first day of school and I'm already fretting over nothing. But this time, that wasn't the reason. I was just seriously feeling lonely, and doing work cured miracles. As I work in the corner, some people pass by here and there. Some freaked out when they discovered I was in the corner. It was funny, really.

After some time, I realised that it was already recess break. I ceased my work and put it on the top shelf so I could come back in and resume precisely where I'd ended. Heading outside to the school playground, I quickly scanned Bubbles and Buttercup sitting by the swings. Immediately, they wave me over and I more than happily oblige. However, my mood slightly sours when I notice the boys are right next to us.

Don't get me wrong. I do have a really small crush, but his douchebag friends are in that age where they find pretty girls worth talking to, and "shits" like Buttercup and myself not, in which they tend to insult us (except Brick, he never said a word to me) cause they were sexist bastards. How I hated it when they were so cold and rude to us. If I even so as much spared a glance their way, I would be greeted with a glare. I'd learned the hard way not to ask them for any favours. They either rudely declined, or just blew me off, and continued attempting to flirt with Bubbles. I don't think anyone really won her heart in the end, though, seeing how she was obsessed with Harry styles from One Direction. She was a real fan girl.

Sometimes, at the most random of times when we encountered her on one of her "moods" she'd sprout out random facts about 1D that we really could not care less for (No offense to 1D fans) and the guys loved to tease her about that, too. It just seemed that she was so likable to everybody, and that Buttercup and I were just nobodies. However, I never got jealous or complained. Who cares, soon they'll discover more girlfriend material. Besides, Bubbles was still my friend. And a darn good friend at that.

* * *

First chapter. Yah. And 3,000+ words, too. That's promising. Also, this was inspired because everyone's done kindergarten and Highschool songs, but no one's bothered to do something like grade 5, so I though it'd be original. Also, this is based on my life (though I'm not in gr. 5 anymore, if you were wondering).


	2. Chapter 3 Prologue end

Chapter 2: Typical recess

* * *

By the swings, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles went on a talking spree about how horrible or wonderful their summers were. It turns out that Blossom's came up as uneventful, having stayed home the whole time. Buttercup got average, having gone out a few times. And Bubbles had an excellent summer, where she skated with her friends often, went shopping, and went into a whole detailed list of what happened. When the recess bell rang, she was still going on and on about who knows what. Buttercup had completely immerged herself into the conversation and the two were chatting all the way down the hallway like old friends. Blossom only managed to percept a few words here and there, and mostly, just hung out behind the two girls.

Times like these, she felt a bit left out, and lonely. But she knew that it was her own doing by not keeping up. Snapping out of her melancholy thoughts, she put on a bright smile and walked into a slight jog to keep up with the distance. However, she soon realised this was fruitless as it became an endless game of catch up and miss out. After the first two times, she decide to just drift behind, and let her thoughts take over.

Blossom, being the intelligent girl she was, had always known that a day like this would come. It would be on this day that the output would rely purely on her actions as to if Buttercup and her were to continue being BFF's, or if they were to split. Obviously, it was sensible that she didn't want Bubbles to be the wedge between their friendship, but at the same time she wanted to accept Bubbles, putting her in a difficult paradox. It was a win-win situation both ways.

As she looked around, Blossom realised she'd drifted so far behind, that everyone else was already in class and she, along with the boys, were the only ones still in the hallway. Luckily, the boys hadn't noticed yet. Quickly, she hid behind a corner, watching the boys pass by. They were in a discussion about who knows what, and frankly, she didn't want to know. As they passed by, she picked up a few things, "...Titty bang" "...Crazy shit, I know, right?".

Cringing in disgust, Blossom made a mental note to never pass by the boys on one of their conversations.

* * *

In a calm pace, she walked to her class, yet her movements suggested that perhaps she was in a rush. Finally there, she found the class in a mess. With the lights off, she could see cards and playing materials splayed out all across the carpet and in the cloakroom, with the addition of some accessories having fallen off their hooks. The boys were apparently re-enacting the Trojan wars, with Boomer holding up a ruler and using a geography book as a shield, and Butch standing on one of the stools, holding a meter stick in one hand and a pillow in the other. The two charged in a crazy frenzy, yelling out random things. At one point, she thought she'd heard a random, "I choose you, Charizard!" From a corner of the room.

Blossom just stared on at the chaos, now more amused than ever. She watched the guys interpret different scenes from famous movies, make random innuendos, and flirt with Bubbles. However, once they noticed that Buttercup was nearby, they went on to flirt with Breve. God, those insolent boys.

Suddenly, the whole room erupted in laughter after some random (probably perverted joke) was told. At this time, the lights were back on and everything was getting cleaned up. The teacher walked in, observing the students tidying up the room. Nothing out of place for her, apparently. And on that first day, Blossom knew that this was the class she wanted to be in. Even for the crazy things that followed...

* * *

Sorry for my laziness. This is actually part 2 of the prologue. The real story starts in chapter 3! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Kid dilemma

Chapter 3: Kid dilemma

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Okay class, today the Gr.7's will be seeing Ms. Luca for a talk. Boys will be in the gym, girls in the multipurpose room for a small chat about human development"

"Yeah right, more like sex-ed" Buttercup whispers in my ear. "Shhh! Buttercup, you didn't have to say that aloud!" I whisper back, effectively shushing her, but not her smirk, making me equally strained. I try to stop the blush from reaching my face, but too late. Oh god, it feels like everyone's staring at me! And at the worst time possible! This is so embarrassing! Buttercup, my idiot friend just snickers, not a hint of pink tinting her sun-tanned face. Ughh! I feel myself seething with rage and envy; sometimes, I just wish I was as tanned as her! No one can ever tell when she blushes... It's so unfair!

Bubbles, sensing my distress, comes to the rescue, "Hey Blossom, can you help me on this one?" Immediately, her method set into action, I'm already starting to cool off. Thank god Bubbles was here, she just knew what to do. "Which question?" I ask, sending her a bright smile as a token of my thanks.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and in the end, we were assigned with 10 pages of homework. Luckily, they were all easy, except for a few questions in math. Oh well, that's what the internet is for, right? Anyway, as I take a quick glance at the clock, tuning out a classmate's speech for a moment, I see there's only an hour at best left of school. We've already finished both of our breaks; it's like we didn't even have lunch yet!

It all happened so fast; one second I'm figuring out Bubbles' geometry card, the next thing I know, it's already 10 minutes to 3pm! The second day of school whizzed by so fast, I think I was dizzy halfway home! But the only sad thing is I'm not walking home with Bubbles or Buttercup. On the first day, I realised that we lived at least a good 40 miles apart. By car, they weren't that far away, but by foot, it'd take at least 3 hours to get there! (Not to mention that Bubbles lived an extra +20 or so miles away!)

Even worse, her only accompaniment was a bratty, obnoxiously loud 6 year old who went on random spasms in which he would rant about how he didn't get his favourite crayon, a kid didn't wave at him, and all the things that snotty children typically rant about. Great, things couldn't get any better. As the 6 year old started spouting about how spoiled a child he was (Gee, I couldn't tell from the way he talked about a kid who "hit him" and how he tragically fell and got a "Boo-boo"), I took into reminiscing about the past days as my only remedy. Here I was, thinking about the first few days of school, with an annoying brat as my only source of company. It was ironic really: me, one of the smartest girls in our class, stuck with an even more stuck up brat than Brat herself. How bothersome.

Though my cure seemed to work. Around 3 minutes of listening to this kid babble on, I soon became so indulged in my thoughts it was like he didn't exist anymore. Soon, I was in my own world, and it was just me and the streets. However, I broke out of my stupor as soon as I rounded the corner to my house where, thankfully, the kid and I parted. I was about to wave goodbye and good riddance to his annoying snotty-face-brat-mouthed-king-of-all-things-annoying-that can-only-come-out-of-a-5-year-old's-mouth sir annoys-me-a-lot when I noticed that he'd already left. How rude, and not even a peep of "goodbye" from his ever-chatting mouth. _Well, good riddance to him anyway! _I mutter to myself, trying to ignore the festering guilt in my chest about ignoring the kid. What if there was something in that dialogue of his that needed help? And I'd just unknowingly blown him off like a jerk...

* * *

Finally done! This was kind of an experimental chapter, just to get used to seeing things in Blossom's POV. So, what do you think? Good enough, or any major parts I screwed up on that make her totally OOC? (Also, some parts were screwed up a bit because at Gr.5, she isn't the pinnacle of perfection yet, no matter what else she might think). And of course, the next chapter will be much more exciting.

Next next chapter: Things start getting heated as Blossom's first encounter with the boys' comes in hand. It's about to get a whole lot spicier when they have to form a temporary friendship due to the girls' absence. What could happen when Blossom and her crush have to co-lead the rest of the boys? Nothing but pure chaos and absurd, PG13 for references in their wicked, impossible adventures. It'll definitely be the time of her life.


	4. Chapter 4: October

Chapter 4: October

* * *

Blossom's POV

Can you believe it? It's already October! It's like September came just 2 days ago. Oh well, I can't say I'm sad that September went by so fast. It had its ups and downs, but let's put it in a language we'll all understand: It. Was. Horrible. Like really, it sucked so bad, I bet even blind kids would cry for us! The boys completely ignored us (nothing out of the usual there) and were total douchebags. Seriously, they like have douchebag written all over them. One time, I asked Butch if he could pass the crayons and he was like "Lazy bitch", and I was like "What did I ever do to you, jerk face?". And this other time he was RIGHT. NEXT. TO. THE. RULERS. and I asked him if he could pass me one and he said, "Just do it yourself" and I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a random ruler, keeping as much distance between us as possible. Then Bubbles and Breve came over, and he started FLIRTING with them. Bipolar, much? (Not meant to be offensive. One of my BFF's is one, and she's awesome.) Then, Bubbles, the poor, innocent soul asked for a ruler, and then, (In a dramatic retelling) he gives her one of those cheesy, dazzling smiles, (but I'm imagining him as an old hag with yellow teeth scaring her off) and then says, "Sure!" In the brightest SpongeBob voice I've ever heard, and it's like he was destined to do it. I was so annoyed I went outside around the corner of our class hallway just to do square breathing.

If I'd stayed another minute there, I bet I would've choked him to death on the spot. That asshole totally deserves it. And I ALWAYS have to help them with their work, cause they're too stupid to figure out simple, kindergarten work sheets, with the exception of Brick (sometimes, anyway). To defend myself, I've NEVER, not once, ever asked them for help. Like WTH? I don't mean to be a prude or anything, it's not like I want a medal, but they could at least TRY to be nicer (I know **I** have).

And I've been forcing on those fake smiles when the teacher comes by. It's that bad.

Other than that, I'm so excited for Halloween! I plan to go trick or treating with some of my friends, but sadly, to my disappointment, I learned today that _Butch _was also tagging along. First, he's a total jerk, now, stealing my friends? What's next, marrying Bubbles?! But I don't say a word. Wouldn't have made a difference anyway. I guess now's the time to introduce a few new characters:

Brave. I think her birthday was in November. She only told me once, and you can't expect me to remember everything. She's kinda short, I think it's dwarfism or something, at a 4'1. But she's really fit and she does gymnastics. Also, you don't want to get on her bad side. She can literally kill you, even with her height, she's really strong. Don't ask about her height, though (unless you want to end up mutilated or castrated, depending on your gender). She's okay in subjects, and one of those popular kinda peeps. Yah. She's in the same grade as me.

Brake. He's an average guy, but he's a bit taller than me like by 1 inch, so about 4'6 or so. He's kind of a wimp, and he brings money to school. The Gr.7 boys bully him. It's really horrifying, and so does Brave. Oh god, when I think back, I wish I'd stood up. I feel so guilty. He never goes to the washroom, and hangs around with his friends. Same grade.

Bracket. He's a Gr. 7, and one of the bullies. He's a mean guy, but occasionally Buttercup and I partake in teasing him. It's kinda fun, but I think we were too harsh on him. He's one of those douchebag tough guys who are super mean to people, but flirts with the "Pretty girls" (sounds like someone _else _I know. *Cough* Butch *Cough*). He's tall. At least 5'+.

Brand. He's also a Gr. 7, and the leader of the Gr. 7 trio. He's not so mean, and awesome at math. He's like the older version of Brick! I don't think he really wanted to abuse Brake, but thank goodness, the trio apologized afterwards and they all became friends. He's a bit taller than Bracket.

Bam. He's a Gr.7 as well, and the last of the trio. He's not really mean, and more of a joker. He is the older version of Boomer. I think he was friends with Brake first, so he kinda lead the revolution. He's tall as well, but kind of lanky. About the same height as the trio.

And that just about covers them up.

* * *

It's a Saturday, no school, hooray. I guess now's the right time to go into a bit of... Childhood history.

In preschool, I was with Butch and Brim. Actually, Butch and I were friends. But that was years ago. (Like 3,000 millennia.) In kindergarten, I met Buttercup and Brick. I became friends with Buttercup in just a week or less. Brick used to be so violent, anytime any kid came up within a 1 foot radius of him for whatever reason, he'd punch them in the face. It was kinda funny, now that I think of it. In grade 1, I was with Brick and Buttercup again. In grade 2, same story. But in grade 3, I had the addition of Bubbles and Butch, but I wasn't friends with Bubbles back then. In grade 4, I met Bubbles' twin sister, Cherry, and this was the one grade I wasn't with Buttercup. In grade 5, well, that's where I am now.

Now that we're done with the reminiscing, a bit more should be said about my... Relationships with the boys:

Butch: Total douchebag, not friends at all. He's 3rd on the friendship list, and 1st on the I-hate-you list.

Brick: We don't talk much, so personally, he's one of my favourites. He's not on the I-hate-you list, but he's 1st on the friendship list, though we're just mere acquaintances.

Boomer: We talk a bit, and he's a good acquaintance friend. He's another of my favourites, and ties with Brick on the friendship list. Same story.

Brim: He's tied with Brandon on my lists. I don't know why, but I just have a strong disliking for him, and I always feel the need to be cold to him. It's unexplainable.


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Destiny (Part 1)

* * *

Blossom's POV

I woke up at 7:00 AM in the morning, completely wide awake. I think it was one of those days where destiny wants me to be prepared for whatever adventure may come. I'd like to believe that my crush was involved in it, but it'd still be an adventure, either way. Quickly, I zoom through my morning routine, finishing in a record timing of just under 10 minutes. Seeing that it's only 7:10, I take this as an opportunity to finally take a shower, and get a real breakfast.

After I strip, I step in, only to be greeted by harsh, unforgivingly cold water from Antarctica. Shivering, I quickly hopped out, waiting a few moments for the heater to start up. In just a few minutes, the water's at a reasonable temperature; not too hot, and just a tad bit colder than luke warm. I step in again, immediately relaxing and allowing the water to wash away all my sorrows and worries down the drain.

As I cover myself in soapy suds, I become aware of the tiny discoveries in my ever growing life; my mind drifting off to the past few days' events. So far, my friendships were going pretty good. Most of the time I spent with Bubbles and Buttercup, and the remaining, tiny slots of time I had with Breve.

Personally, I really wonder if Bubbles doesn't have a crush on any one of the boys like she says. But on the other side, it's pretty obvious that Butch likes her, with him gravelling at her feet like she's a queen. They respond to her every whim and will like she's royalty; sometimes, I wish they didn't just base things on looks. I let out a deep sigh, scrubbing the soap off, then encasing myself in my favourite pink robe.

I let my mind wander off for a while, onto random fantasies and adventures we could have at school, but mainly, my thoughts included the Gr.5 girls. I really liked them, yes, but I've always felt so... Different. They'll be getting together to talk about fashion and some other crap I could care less about, and always leave Buttercup and I to be. I think even Buttercup's a bit more of a girly than I am. At least she likes wearing accessories; I just find them bothersome.

Sighing in frustration, I pushed all my thoughts away, instead opting to peer into my vanity and finish applying my lotion. After giving my long hair a few swift brushes, I promptly got up to check the time. It's still good; I have about half an hour left. What am I going to do until then?

* * *

Suddenly, So what? By Pink starts blaring from my mom's phone, but considering the condition she was in, she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. As the beat starts to tap into my ears, my fingers absentmindedly tap along with the drums. Soon, I start humming part of it, before breaking into full out singing at the chorus.

_So, so what_  
_ I'm still a rock star,_  
_ I got my rock moves,_  
_ And I don't need you,_  
_ And guess what,_  
_ I'm having more fun,_  
_ And now that we're done,_  
_ I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_ I'm alright,_  
_ I'm just fine,_  
_ And you're a tool,_  
_ So, so what,_  
_ I am a rock star,_  
_ I got my rock moves,_  
_ And I don't want you tonight._

As the chorus ended, I stopped singing as well. The phone stopped playing its melody, too. I could get used to this. Even being a leader can be stressful at times, especially when I considered our differences. Looking at my mom's phone, it's already 10 minutes past 8:00.

I calmly get up to retrieve a bagel from its prison within a plastic bag. Munching on my bagel, I take some cream cheese and spread it on the other half. Once I finish my simple yet delectable meal, I rinse my hands in the sink and pick up my bag. Locking the door to our house, I turned away and started the short walk to school.

In no time at all, I arrived at the school's blue double doors. They were kind of faded from overuse and maltreatment from some of the people I knew (*Cough* The boys kicking and swinging on them *Ehem*). Ignoring that I push past, feeling the wind whipping away at my hair, and imagining I was one of those models with their hair fanning out dramatically in slow-mo.

* * *

Normal POV

Blossom confidently strode into her classroom, feeling good about herself, yet cautious of the apprehension sitting at the base of her neck. Though no one was present, from the cloakroom hooks, she could tell that about 3 were occupied, all by the boys, meaning that she'd have to suffer through their torment. Letting out a pained sigh, she took her bag to the _other _side of the room, the girls' domain. Hanging her hook in its usual place, she took a book off from one of the various shelves in her class, and brought it over to a desk of her selection.

Indulging herself into the book, her mind soon became overwhelmed by the plot, no longer preoccupied with the real world. So absorbed was she, that she never registered the two presences that entered the room, even when their auras changed the atmosphere drastically; once happy, airy and carefree to one of hate and abhorrence. "Hey shit face, stop being a nerd bitch and get me a seat" Butch hollered from the other end of the room, his brothers' laughter following soon afterwards as he laughed along. Blossom didn't budge an inch, did not even squirm in repulse; her face remaining emotionless and blank, features stoic.

Butch strolled up to her, ripping the book from her grasp, "Hey! Are you listening, deformed slut?" He screamed in her ear. Blossom remained emotionless, still with her hands in place as if the book was still there. Finally, seeing that Butch would not give her book back, Blossom slid off the desk, stood up, and in one smooth movement, stomped on his foot eliciting a howl of pain and a string of curses in response, forcing him to release his hold on the book. Quickly, Blossom dove to save her precious book before her page was lost. However, she was just a second too slow, and it was Brick who caught it.

As he handed it over to her, their eyes made contact for a brief moment, pink on red, before he whipped his head around, and pulled Butch out of the class. Blossom made no movement of pursuit, and uttered no thank you. This was her crush, but on a different level, he wouldn't have wanted her to say a thing anyway. And it was best not to think of his actions of one as his own free will, but more as an instinct. He probably didn't mean it _that _way to begin with. Besides, no use lingering on useless thoughts.

* * *

Brushing off imaginary dust, Blossom retreated to her private sanctuary and continued reading as before, as if the disturbance had not occurred. Soon, other students started filing in, a few sitting beside her, most on other desks. Exchanging a few words of greetings, Blossom closed her book gently, so as not to interrupt the class in their daily conversations, then got up to put her book back on the shelf.

As she was standing to push the book through a small gap, a sudden impact shoved her away roughly, "Move, shorty" Butch grumbled before slamming his book into the shelf. Unaltered, Blossom calmly stood up and put her book in place. Butch scowled, glaring at her in disgust as she paid no heed at all, not wanting him to see through her façade. Truthfully, though his actions were hurtful, she knew that uttering even a single sound would be her ultimate death sentence. She just wished he would mature quicker; even Brick and Boomer didn't take their anger out on others.

At that moment, her two best friends and Breve wandered in, immediately drawing Butch's attention away from her. Before he left, he gave her one last burning glare, yet she stilled remained blank as usual. After he left, she rushed over to meet her friends. It seemed like years since they'd last seen each other, but really, it was just a few days ago. The moment she made her way over, Bubbles started babbling about her week ("We went shopping downtown, then we ate a Korean style lunch, and went skating, then I saw"), with Buttercup following suite ("We won the soccer game by 6-3").

Blossom giggled, "Slow down, girls!". Blossom and Buttercup immediately responded to her command. Satisfied, Blossom walked off to grab her work and find a nice, quiet, secluded area away from anyone else. The cloak room was just the perfect place. However, to her dismay, the boys had already claimed it. But seeing that there was not much of a choice, either here or with publicity, Blossom heaved an imaginary sigh before relenting.

When recess came, Blossom was pretty sure she'd heard some muffled complaints from Butch about her leaving, Boomer making a few jokes here and there, and the remainder of the four actually trying to do their work.

Blossom's POV

I smiled in secrete silence; appreciating the fact that at least someone in here's plausible enough to accept my accompaniment. When the bell rung, Butch left abruptly, obviously wanting to get as far away from me as possible. I shrugged uncaringly; not like I wanted to stay another minute with him anyway. As I made my way outside, I suddenly gasped in horror. No way, you've got to be kidding me, this is so not happening...

* * *

Muhaha! I'mma leave you with a cliff hanger! Also, sorry if Blossom's POV at the beginning was really boring. I'm still not that good at POV's. Hopefully the normal POV made up for that. Please R&R! Some suggestions on how I could make this even better would be greatly appreciated! :) Until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Fate 1 (Part 2)

Chapter 6: Fate

* * *

Blossom's POV

Oh. My. God. Quickly, I rush over to help the Gr. 5 girls in their weakened stature, all four hunched over and collectively grasping their stomachs. Their skin is so pale, even Eve would be jealous. Buttercup heaved her lunch onto the floor. How did they all get sick? They were fine one moment, then Bam! It's like the flu apocalypse hit! Carefully, I escort all of them into the nurses room and order them to sit down on the bed. I call a supervising teacher and quickly fill her in on what's happening, before I make my way to the class to tell our teacher. I don't think the girls will be able to stay in school. They'd better get home. Suddenly, as I round the corner to our class, a horrible thought hits me like a Brick wall. I'm going to be alone. All by myself, with the company of the boys. _How reassuring, _I mumble sarcastically in my mind. However, I don't notice that I've voiced out my thoughts before it's too late.

"Blossom, is there something you'd like to talk about?" The teacher asks, slight concern sprinkling her usually cheery features. Taking a short breath to collect myself, I spill all about the girls sickened conditions, "Oh dear, I knew they should have stayed home" Ms. Keane whispers quietly to herself, but I catch every word. So they were sick to begin with, how convenient. Ms. Keane smiles sympathetically, she knows that the boys don't like me that much. However, she ushers me out to recess anyway.

By the swings, I sit there all lonely, my legs dangling off the seat, swinging to the sides and colliding at random intervals. Again, I didn't realise the _four _presences that snuck up behind me. After a quick wave of deja vu, I look up, relieved to see it's just the Gr. 6 girls. Bailey, Blitz, Braid, and Brea (Bree-a). Well, I think that's their names anyway. "Hey, do you want to play with us?" Bailey asks, genuine concern and a hint of empathy lacing her words. I nod, hearing the pure understanding underlining her words.

Soon, we're all laughing away, having the times of our lives. Maybe I should play with the Gr. 6's more often, They seem like fun! Though half way through our various games, the bell rings. Waving and saying our last goodbyes, we parted ways; even though we were going to the same class room, each of us preferred to go down a different route.

When we meet, I muffle a small giggle, reminded of a memory from our silly games and such. It's really great being with the Gr. 6's. Entering the class room door, I see that it's time for gym. Great, now not only are the Gr. 6 girls not here, I have to be partnered with the boys. And to my absolute horror, today is when we're having a dodge ball tournament, 5's vs 6's vs 7's. I'm doomed!

* * *

*Cue dramatically epic scenes, in 10, 9, 8...*

"OK, class. As you know, we're having a dodge ball tournament today. It'll be 5's vs 6's vs 7's." Ms. Keane explains. "Alright, class-" Please, please don't pair me up with the boys. "6's over here" She pointed to the left side of the gym, "7's there" She pointed to the right, "And all 5's here" She pointed to the front. Ah shoot. I knew it. I'm going to die without the girls to mourn and weep for me. How tragic.

As we split up to go to our individual corners, I observe the 5's. Brick has an impassive face, but he seems to be hiding something, too. Brim's being emotionless, and Boomer's just trying to smile, like it'll lighten up the tension in the atmosphere. Butch is scowling. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Ms. Keane starts to tell about the instructions, while the boys just start chatting to each other and making random jokes like the delinquents they are. I roll my eyes; typical. However, even with my matured stature, I can't help but find that there are better things to do then listen to Ms. Keane. Perhaps the boys are distracting me, but I shouldn't be affected. I'm way above them in ways of maturity. I wonder how the boys even know what to do half of the time when they're yapping away like some dogs.

Normal POV

Blossom sighed, slightly disappointed in herself. Usually, when she was with the girls she felt a higher rank of authority, where she could tell them to shush for a moment so she could hear the teacher. But with the boys, it was different. Why couldn't she tell them to stop blabbering now? When she was with them, she felt inferior, almost.

Suddenly, the other two groups seemed to be repositioning themselves. The boys had stopped talking, too. Now they had to decide on leaders for the group. Obviously, Blossom wanted to lead, and obviously, they weren't going to pick her. "Hey Brick, you lead" Butch announced, followed up with the other boys echoing similar response. Well, now that that was done... "Pinky, get in line" Brick reprimanded in a gentle voice. Snapping out of her thoughts, Blossom turned around to see that the boys were all in a line. At first, Blossom was confused but guessed that Brick had come up with some sort of team strategy. Shrugging, Blossom took up her place as last in the line.

Brick started reviewing over his strategy, "Okay, to win this thing we're going to stay in a line. That way, we're not split up and they won't be able to hit us individually. We'll split up once we reach the middle mark. Also, you'll have more reaction time to gauge what's best to do. Just follow what the person in front of you does. At no moment are you to leave the line until we reach the middle mark. Only when I call for you to split or refill ammo should you ever leave the line. And be careful! At no point should any of you get hit" Blossom had to admit, thought if she'd spent extensive time planning this, it could be better as there were still some flaws, but it was still very good, having been created in just under 3 minutes.

The boys all nodded in understanding, as did Blossom, but just with a slight tilt of her head. "On your marks" The boys and Blossom all got into formation "get set..." Blossom quickly scanned the area, looking for any dodge balls near by to throw "Go!" In seconds, the whole room became a swarm of battle cries, people trying to hide, and others dramatically falling down after getting "Shot".

Quickly, the Gr. 5's line was making their way over to the center mark. Just as they were about to reach, Butch suddenly lunged to grab a ball near by.

The next few moments happened in slow motion.

As soon as Brick saw Butch going for the risky lunge, he turned around, reaching his hand out, "Nooo! Buuutch!" Boomer and Brim turned around just in time to gasp in shock as a ball came hurtling towards him by a Gr. 7. Butch also turned around, the ball just about to hit him in the face, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

That's it for now! Sorry if there are any typos, I kinda hurried this. Poll on my profile! Should Butch get hit and be eliminated, or stay in the game? It's up to you, readers!


	7. Chapter 7: Show time

Chapter 7: Show time (Part 1)

* * *

Suddenly, all time seemed to cease. It was like Blossom was the only one still moving. Realizing that this was a blessing from fate and destiny, Blossom quickly observed the scene before her. She noticed that the ball was just mere seconds away from physical contact with Butch, so how could she save him? As fast as it happened, time slowly started speeding up again. Now frantic, Blossom calmed herself down, hoping that luck was on her side and she'd have another moment to think. As the scene started to change faster, she remembered the ball in her hand. She'd picked it up when no one was near. Fate and courage coursing through her veins, as if fate and destiny understood, time started again.

She knew she'd have to be quick. As fast as she could, she slammed her ball into the opposing one, gaining momentum until finally, the force knocked the ball faraway, just out of the boundaries. Butch smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Boomer wiped sweat off his brow. Breve and Brick were both silent, but for different reasons.

A ball whizzed by her head, snapping everyone out of their trance. "Men, back in formation" Brick ordered, oddly calm. However, Blossom caught that tiny quaver at the end.

Suddenly, as if on cue, more balls came up. Forced to abandon their plan, the team split up; now it was a matter of survival. Taking a quick look at the bench, Blossom mentally noted that most of the Gr. 6's were out. Good. Then they'd actually have a pretty decent chance of winning this.

Wham! Blossom turned around to see Boomer down. 3 people left on the team. Quickly, she ducked just in time to avoid a stray ball, dropping down low and rolling on the floor to get a near by ball. 2 people left, Breve down. Now just the 3 of them stood, against all of the Gr.7's. Wait, never mind. Make that 6 grade 7's. Butch just sniped one down.

* * *

All of a sudden, the world seemed to shift right before Blossom's eyes... Oh no! She was imagining again! Oh well, too late now. Blossom let herself be tempted into fake hospitality, letting this one lie pass by, succumbing to her sudden urge to close her eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to show I'm still alive! Please forgive me! *Starts wailing in the background*


	8. Chapter 8 Let the moment be

Chapter 8: Let the moment be (Show time Part 2)

* * *

When Blossom reopened her eyes and regained consciousness, she noticed multiple things. Unlike the gym area she had been in before, she looked around her surroundings and noticed that it replicated a war zone down to the last detail. Instead of dodge balls, gun shots were fired. Many "dead" corpses littered the floor, all adorning war outfits ranging from generals to privates. Next to her was Brick. Or, should we say, "General Brick" as his nametag and symbol suggested. Blossom looked at her own sleeve; perfect, she was just a private 2. "Private!" Blossom turned around to look at him as he calmly stated, "You're a sergeant now".

Confused, Blossom swerved around to see that all her fellow comrades were down, however, one was missing. She muttered a simple "oh" before she came back to the war scene before her. Currently, 6 Gr.7's were still up, with about 2 hiding behind a random wall, with all others sniped out. Back to back, it was just Brick and her now. "Sergeant, when I give the count of 3, we sprint to the nearest barricade" Brick whispered. Blossom nodded in affirmation. It was a risky choice, but seeing that they were clearly outnumbered and it would be suicide to fight back, Blossom could only hope that they would be lucky and pick a barricade that contained no hostile company.

1… Pink and red eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area for the nearest barricade (table). 2… Both minds calculated the safest routes to get there, and what dangers they'd have to avoid. 3… Simultaneously, a streak of pink and red dashed across the gym to hide behind a sturdy wall.

To her relief, their luck had held out so far, and the barricade was empty. Brick look relieved, too. That is, until a certain black haired guy popped out from around the corner. Instinctively, Brick pushed Blossom behind him, Blossom happily doing so. Again, due to pure luck, it was just Butch. "Butch! What are you doing here?" Brick hissed, in a voice that hopefully went unheard. Butch just smirked in response. Brick sighed; "Alright, we've got 6 to hit down, 2 hidden, and hopefully _three _snipers" as he said this, he looked to meet the eyes of an ecstatic Butch, and a somewhat nervous Blossom.

As if by telepathy, Brick held up three fingers, and no further explanation was needed. On the count of three, they would all rush to the closest barricade. When the streaks of pink and red had been passing by, Brick had by chance gotten a quick glance of the perimeter, securing that no living being was by that barricade. Taking a quick scan of the area with just his eyes, Brick motioned with just his hand for the trio to lay low, and stay hidden.

"Hey Brick! Look!" Butch whispered, pointing at a pile of ammunition much like a kid would point at fair rides. Brick only acknowledged this with a short shake of his head, before his eyes returned to scanning the area. Butch pouted. At times like these, Butch was quite transparent; Blossom read him like an open book: _Stupid idiot, it's right there! We could make it if we try! _Blossom gasped, she tried to latch on to Butch, but he left without another word. Seconds later, multiple shots were heard, ringing throughout the battlefield, signalling the end of her comrades' life. Dramatically, Blossom took off her own army cap and saluted him, closing her eyes and bringing the cap to her chest. At least Butch had managed to kill 2 more on his suicide spree before his death. That was a pretty good sacrifice in her book.

When Brick saw his comrade down, Blossom heard a string of fluent curses flying out of his mouth like bombs, before he calmed down to take a good look at her. His facial emotion remained impassive, but his eyes told a different story-at least someone was still with him. A small whisper of a smile tugged at his lips, but dropped before Blossom could tell if it had been real or just a figment of her imagination. Brick returned to peering out at the corner. This time, Blossom decided to accompany him. She noticed him staring at the group of four in the middle, back to back as if expecting a surprise attack at any given moment. Blossom pursed her lips; it was obvious that attacking them wasn't a good choice, as they could be ambushed by the people hiding near the ammunition pile (whose clear purpose had been bait), or they were either sniped by one or another of the 4. After giving it a thought, Blossom turned to look at Brick but was met by a pair of red eyes. Staring into the red abyss of his eyes, like a burning fire waiting to be unleashed, the two seemed to communicate by just that, as Brick stared into an unending calm, cotton candy pink ocean.

After a moment of constant staring, Brick was the first to break eye contact, as he motioned with his eyes towards the center-the deadly 4. It was a suicide choice, but since no better idea made itself present, both leaders commended that it would be the best choice of action. Quickly, the leaders made their way to the very corner of the table, just before anyone could see them. If someone had been in the right angle, they might have spotted a tuft of orange hair peeking out from one of the barricade tables.

Blossom's wise eyes scanned the perimeter, quickly noticing small objects to their advantage. There were a few stray packs of ammunition lying around, and there was also the ammunition pile to be put into consideration. Maybe Butch hadn't made it alive, but he'd had neither a plan nor comrade to help. Blossom gently tugged on Brick's sleeve, an insignificant blush blooming on her cheeks. She could only hope the lighting of the gym hid her blush pink cheeks. Brick glanced at her, annoyance clearly broadcasted on his features, but something else present in his eyes; something Blossom couldn't quite make out. Blossom quickly explained her plan to him using hand gestures; he would distract both groups of 7's while she took on ammunition. Then, they would meet back at the same barricade and hopefully hide out for a moment's notice before they followed Brick's plan. Brick nodded his approval, a flicker of pride evident in his eyes; like a dying flame, they soon doused out until they became just a lingering stream of smoke.

On the count of the 3, Brick jumped out of hiding into clear sights of the enemy, "Hey you!" He shouted at the group of 4, firing a shot that hit one guy square in the shoulder, slightly evening out the battle field. At the same time, Blossom tried to gently coax the packs of ammunition to roll towards her, keeping wary of the distracted duo just mere inches away from her. One slip up and it would all be over. As Blossom took her merry time retrieving ammunition, Brick was trying his best to avoid any shots fired his way. So far, he'd been lucky and managed to pick up a stray pack of projectiles. Loading them into his "gun", he sniped down another 7, before quickly rolling on the floor to a nearby barricade. Again to luck, it was mercifully empty.

With Blossom, she was not fairing as well, and time was not quite on her side. Now that Brick was in hiding, the duos 7 were fully alert again, and the tiniest sound would alert them. Slowly, she coaxed the last 3 remaining packs towards her. To her misfortune, the third pack rolled off, resounding in a "ping" sound that reverberated throughout the gym. Even Brick would have heard it no matter how far away he was. As the time neared her impending doom, only one thought crossed Blossom's mind; _I'm so screwed…Brick, wherever you are, now would be a good a time to save a damsel in distress!_

Brick's POV

Dammit! I whisper cursed to myself. I knew Blossom had tried her best, but… Aww crap, I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. And that's probably why I'm on my way to fix it.

Blossom's POV

A pair of heads turned around to face me, "H-hey, w-wanna g-g-g-o f-f-for a dr-dr-ink?" I stuttered. Darn, keep it together Blossom! Never let your enemies know your fear, no matter how fatal the situation! I gulped in anticipation, closing my eyes, already prepared for my death. Suddenly, a flash of red whipped by me, and before I could comprehend anything that was happening, the two 7's previously before me were dead. Just like that. I could feel ragged breathing on my neck, making my skin moist and tingly. I couldn't fight the blush on my cheeks. "Blossom…" Brick whispered, his voice husky from over exertion. I turned around, only to come face to face with my crush. Immediately, I was entranced by all the emotion swimming in his fiery red eyes. I didn't know I was panting heavily, until the dull thud of my heart pounding at an irregular rate faded for just a moment, so I could hear the outside world again. Oh. My. God. I'm right next to him! At this moment, I took the time to observe that our lips were just about 5 inches from meeting, and was it just me, or was the distance closing? Keep it cool, Blossom. You can do this! It's probably just as easy as the girls on screen.

Disappointingly, the second I leaned in for a kiss, Brick just so happened to whip around, resulting in my flailing helplessly as I prepared for impact to the ground. Somehow, with cat-like reflexes, Brick reached out to catch me by the armpits just before I fell. A smirk spread over his usually monotone features, "Be quiet" he whispered, making his voice sound chastising yet playful at the same time. As quick as the smirk came, it fell off, before he gave me one last look and reverted to staring at the corner, his hand still unknowingly clutching onto mine. When he turned away, I put one hand to my cheek, feeling the resonating heat slowly fading away. My free hand travelled down to a spot on my shirt right over my heart, feeling its rapid, pulsing rhythm. It's only been about 20 minutes, and already twice I've felt my heart beat this fast. When I came back to reality, I saw that Brick was still staring at the 2 in the middle. Now we were evenly matched. I joined him, the both of us, pink and red orbs fixated on the same target: the last two 7's. We could do this. We still had a chance to win.

* * *

Somewhere in the background, I heard 5-star general Ms. Keane call out the 2 minute warning until the battle ended. It was now or never. The two of us, Brick and I, simultaneously reached out to grab ammunition to reload our guns. Our hands ended up touching, and I felt a spark course through my blood before I retracted an opted for another pack. Brick looked at me for a second, just confusion with a mixture of something else swimming through his eyes. I stopped to stare, and this time I was the first to break eye contact. As soon as my eyes left, Brick came back to reality as well, and proceeded with loading his gun. Once done, we stared out at the center. 1 minute left...

Brick and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us, heading towards our target: the 2 last survivors.

45 seconds... I open fired the second I got there, successfully sniping one down by surprise. 1 left...

30 seconds... I fired at the last remaining survivor, but I'll give it to him, he was fast and agile, already recovering from the initial shock and back up on his cat-like feet.

20 seconds... Oh no! We weren't going to make it! The guy started to fire at Brick, who also returned the shots, both equally agile. They were evenly matched.

15 seconds... Formulating a plan, I quickly sprung into action.

10 seconds... At the last moment, I fake fired at the guy, causing him to flinch, reflexively ducking, allowing Brick at least a good 2 seconds to shoot him down.

5 seconds... Brick aimed...

3 seconds... And fired. The bullet seemed to travel in slow motion as it steadily made its way towards its victim. When the guy realized the fake, he immediately whipped around, only to see the bullet just seconds away from his face. Opening his mouth in surprise, he scrambled to get back on his feet and run as far from range as he could. His attempts were futile.

1 second... The bullet nailed him right in the shoulder. We won. Immediately, I jumped up in glee, before I wrapped my arms around Brick and squeezed the living life out of him from joy and excitement. My happiness was like a drug, and for a moment I forgot what or _who_ I was holding. Until I looked up to meet his red eyes staring at my own pink. I attempted to say something to ease the awkwardness, but words failed me, and none leaved my lips, leaving me with my mouth hanging open at an awkward angle. Brick smiled down at me, his lips tugging into something that resembled a smirk, playfulness shining through his eyes. For a moment, I was scared he would just push me away. He must have seen that, too, because in the next second, before I could open my mouth to protest (not that I would, anyway), he enveloped me in a hug of his own, and I enjoyed the feeling of it, his arm around my frame, the other arm around my head, softly combing out any knots in my hair, feeling the warmth we both emitted; it was perfect. I felt so safe and secure, so I just let the moment be.

* * *

Sorry for my lack of updates! Hopefully this is good enough and makes up for it! I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope it's just as awesome to me as it is to you when you read it. Until next time!


	9. Update

Update! Next chapter should be expected due about May 1-7 cuz I'm going to try and make it 10,000+ words, so it'll be worth the wait! Until then!


	10. Chapter 9: Back to reality

Chapter 9: Back to reality

* * *

Blossom's POV

Suddenly, the world around me started to warp and change again. Battle outfits would flicker back to plain old T-shirts. The bullets started to take the form of dodge balls again. And Brick's hands were slowly retreating. I let out a small gasp, reaching out to hold on to him, but he was already so far away. Our fingers touched for the last time, a lingering feeling of something smooth against my forehead, before that was gone as well. The world around me started to swirl, changing from a battle scene to the gym I was in. Slowly, ever so slowly, the lights began to dim. And darkness swallowed the rest of my fantasy world.

When I came to my senses again, I was back where I started. Still in the same gym, same people, same old, same old. However, winning hadn't been a dream. Briefly, I heard the blurred voice of our teacher announcing the victory of the grade 5's. Somewhere in the distance, I could make out the sounds of cheers and whoops. I felt drowsy, like I'd just woken up. And off to the corner was Brick. Standing so that his face was concealed in the shadows, I couldn't help but wonder if it'd all just been my crazy imagination. But what if?...

* * *

Normal POV

The boys rushed towards Blossom, with the exception of the lone boy stood by the corner. All the guys clapped her back; surprise, awe, and wonder gushing through their words as they praised her. Butch and Boomer re-enacted a few of the scenes where they sniped people down, exchanging a few light-hearted insults while Brim just smiled contentedly. Blossom couldn't help but smile at their silly antics. However, whether that moment had been a dream or not was still nagging at the back of her mind. Somewhere in the darkest recesses of her brain, a small lingering hope urged her on, to find the truth. Reluctantly, Blossom left the happy scene before her to confront her premises.

Receding to the corner where Brick stood by, Blossom slowly slipped herself into the shadows, immediately engulfed in the darkness. Though she usually preferred day to night, the mood inside the shadows was actually quite comforting-soothing, almost. But back to the task at hand. Blossom let a small sigh escape her lips to alert the nearby figure. Immediately, his gaze travelled up to meet her own. As if silently conversing with himself, Brick turned his head away, refusing to let his eyes linger a moment on the girl before him. "Hey" he murmured, voice still slightly husky from adrenaline. Blossom waved her hand in a friendly gesture, "Hi." A small smile graced her lips. Brick just smirked, suddenly feeling cocky and overly confident. Immediately like always, that smirk disappeared as fast as it had appeared as he contemplated his previous actions.

This was so unlike him. He was a solitary being, never in the accompaniment of others from the opposite gender. So why was it so easy to strike up conversation? And worse, why was it so soothing to be with her? Usually, it annoyed him to extremity to even bathe in the presence of someone the opposite gender of the same age. So what was different about this girl? The way she held herself said everything; confident, humble, and wiser than her years. There was not a single girl he'd encountered like her. It made her special, and he liked that. But for what reason, he didn't know. She was like an anomaly of her own.

The silence in the atmosphere was starting to become unbearable. Quickly, to save herself from drowning in the awkwardness, Blossom gave one last friendly smile, before leaving the shadows. At least the other boys were having a good time. Even Brim had joined in with their childish banter. It was nice to see everything back to the way it was. But Blossom knew the peacefulness present before her would not last long; already, she could see herself suffering under Butch's insults and Brim's coldness. Blossom put on a small smile. It might not last forever, but she might as well enjoy the moment. And so she made her way to join in on the fun; after all, she wasn't one for missing out.

* * *

The next day, Blossom arrived at school, early as always. Bubbles and Breve were in deep conversation about who knows what (probably the latest fashions), and Buttercup was sat all alone, eyeing the giggling pair with envy. Deciding that her best course of action would be to sit next to Buttercup, Blossom prepared herself for a barrage of insults and obscenities. That was typical I-was-sick-now-leave-me-alone Buttercup. Otherwise, she was a bright ball of energetic fire. "Go away." Buttercup murmured through her arms, her words proving ineffective against Blossom. Blossom stayed put. She placed a reassuring hand over Buttercup's back. Said girl just groaned. If Blossom hadn't known Buttercup better, she might have thought she was annoyed. But in reality, that's just her own way of a silent thanks.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Blossom offered, "..." Buttercup shuffled a bit, something Blossom had grown to realize meant Buttercup had taken up her offer. "I can't believe I missed the most important game of my life!" As Buttercup continued to rant on about how unfair it was that she of all people should miss out on the tournament, Blossom let her thoughts drift elsewhere. A few tables away from her, the boys were cracking up so crazy (probably perverted) jokes about people being in labour. She almost couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes; boys will be boys. But at the same time couldn't help the soft snicker that escaped her lips. Okay, we know she's mature and all but really, who doesn't enjoy a guy joke here and there?

As Buttercup raged on, Blossom secretly listened in on the jokes exchanged by the boys every now and then. After a good while, Blossom hadn't notice that Buttercup had already finished her complaints. This time, when she turned to look at the guys, she came into accidental eye contact with Brick. As pink met red, an awkward tension developed through the air. It was like no one else mattered anymore. Blossom could see the usual monotony running through his eyes, but under that thick sheen, there were more emotions underneath; some so deep, she couldn't bring herself to understand it all. When she finally snapped out of her stupor, she realized that Buttercup had been trying to get her attention for the past minutes. When she looked back, Brick had already turned around.

A slight look of concern made its way on Buttercup's face. Blossom shot her a reassuring smile. Deep in those green eyes of hers, Blossom could see slight doubt forming at the corners of her orbs. That was Buttercup for you; hotheaded, but caring and protective. It was a side of Buttercup that only Blossom saw all too often. Blossom swiveled around to view the rest of the class better. Unlike their lonesome duo, everyone else was in groups of three or more. Blossom let out a wistful sigh. Sometimes, though she enjoyed Buttercup's company and cherished every moment she had of it, she just wished that she could be more open to everyone. But it was kind of hard with the guys being mean douchebags and the girls just not wanting to get involved with her. She might be smart, but that doesn't really get you anywhere in terms of popularity. Blossom shook her head, quickly ridding herself of these ridiculous thoughts. Buttercup was her one true friend, and she'd always stand by her side no matter what.

Blossom turned back to Buttercup. Happiness was now etched into her features, but for what reason, Blossom didn't know. Pretending like she never noticed it, Blossom started to chat with Buttercup and before they knew it, 5 minutes had already passed by and class was ready to start. First up was English. That was easy enough; Blossom had a natural born talent when it came to English. Buttercup; not so much.

When she was finished, Blossom made her way to hand in her paper, but somewhere deep in her mind, a nagging doubt told her to sit down and wait-but for what she didn't know. Her answer came soon enough. Like Blossom, Brick had also finished quite quickly and immediately handed in his paper. Blossom sighed a breath of relief. Somewhere deep inside her, she was happy to have avoided an encounter with Brick. It had gotten awkward after their last conversation.

But she really hoped they'd have more encounters in the future.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, but it's supposed to set you for the next chapter. Also, sorry for the delay. I was sick, and coughing like crazy when I tried to type so I had to isolate myself from electronics so my family doesn't get sick. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! And I promise the next chapter WILL be longer.


	11. Chapter 10 Soccer and Secrets

Chapter 10: Soccer & Secrets

It's another day of school. Actually, it's been a week since the events of the tournament. Life has gone back to its normal swing, with Buttercup by her side, Blossom couldn't be happier. But there's just one tiny problem. Apparently, she isn't the only one who's got a crush. And that's only the beginning...

Blossom's POV

It's been a pretty good week all in all. Socializing with Buttercup, hanging out with the girls, all the good stuff. Today we had gym class again. And it was Buttercup's favorite sport: soccer. Don't get me wrong; I love soccer. But Buttercup tends to get a bit... Aggressive when it comes to soccer. I can still remember that kid who dared insult her (she had quite a nasty bruise for many days to come).

As we lined up for our assigned teams, I noticed Buttercup trying to budge in front of some kid. "Buttercup!" I whisper-shouted, she came right into my face, "What?" She asked. I pointed behind me. A sly smile slowly stretched its way across Buttercup's face. "Hey Brandy" Said girl whipped around to face Buttercup. Immediately she backed away, fear running through her eyes as she let Buttercup triumphantly take her place in line. Remember how I told you some kid insulted her? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can guess who it was.

Anyway, when it was time for our teams to be decided, I was sad knowing that once again, I was with the guys. And Buttercup wasn't even on my team. I mean I like being on the same team as Bri- Wait no, let me rephrase that: It'd be kind of nice to have girls in my team for once. Technically I do have a girl, but I have Princess of all people on my team. Long story short, all she does is watch the guys play and then gush about it. Not really a team player in my opinion, but maybe it's just me.

Since we only had 6 people on our team, someone had to go twice. It was quickly decided that Brick and I would be the lucky people. Yay. I sat out on the first shift for subs; we were playing 5 on 5. I inwardly groaned realizing that Princess was on, and apparently the other boys did, too. Even for people who love the attention, it can get quite bothersome when it comes to Princess. Even the guys despise her.

Just about everyone knows that Princess is rich, but this time, her money can't afford her a passing grade for PE unless she actually participates. And another thing; she absolutely _hates_ gym class. She once made up a random disease called "Nailpainyitus" in an attempt to avoid gym class. Pretty obvious what happened after that *cough* detention *cough* ( and she also escaped that by offering 50$.) Well, that's just about all you need to know about her. Just your typical snobby rich kid.

Now that that's over with, time to start the game! As people started to line up in their assigned places, I absent-mindedly drummed out a few popular beats on the bench I was sitting on. Everybody breaks a glass by LIGHTS randomly came to mind. Doing a quick double-take to make sure no one was looking, I took out my iPod and popped my earbuds in. I'd set it to shuffle, so I wasn't surprised that the first song on was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I let the familiar beat take over as the soccer game started getting intense.

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

As Avril Lavigne blasted into full volume, things started to heat up. Buttercup nearly rammed into some guy trying to score. So far, it was 5-2, and Buttercup was furious.

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

For whatever reason, I felt like Buttercup was flirting with Butch. One time, I saw her give him a quick wink before scoring a goal, or maybe it was all in my head. When she saw Catherine blowing him kisses, she literally slammed the ball into the goal. Butch was completely oblivious to Buttercup's obvious fury as she eyed them with envy when Butch just smirked back at Catherine. They've been "dating" for 2 score's 5-3 now.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!_

And so it was like that for the rest of the game, with Catherine flirting with Butch, Buttercup's jealousy flaring, and Butch being completely oblivious. It was actually kind of amusing to watch, as much as I hate to admit (What happened to that maturity, Blossom?).

Time passed by so quickly, I almost didn't notice it was my shift. I noticed the score was 5-5 with a jealous Buttercup eyeing an oblivious Butch. Setting my iPod down by the bleachers in a place no one could find it, I jogged to the field and joined the rest of the team. I was disappointed to see Princess on as well. And not to mention that Brick had switched over to the other team due to Buttercup being disqualified. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes; which was not an easy thing, considering her flirty little wave to Brick. _Not like I care. _As expected, he rolled his eyes, an imaginary scoff escaping from his lips. A small smirk dabbled onto my face. _You're not getting him anytime._ Princess didn't seem to notice at all, seemingly caught in her own little world, giggling to herself like the mad fool she was. When our eyes met for the briefest moment, I could've sworn a smirk lit up Brick's face. But you can never be sure about anything when it comes to him.

Ms. Keane blew the whistle. Game on.

Things were intense right from the start. For Brick and I, that smirk is a challenge. For the rest of the game we competed alongside each other, making sure to flaunt our victories whenever we scored. It was not a matter of playing fair; it was a battle of leaders' pride. And I was enjoying ever second of it. Up until Princes came in and ruined it all. That little snot just _has_ to ruin everything. Like all moments, mine came to an abrupt end. And an unfair one at that.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had a lot of stuff to work on. Updates should be posted regularly now; about maybe twice a week.

Next chapter: After all the moments Blossom has been in, was it all for naught? Was everything really all her imagination, or was it something more? Also, this chapter will be the last of the grade 5 moments.


End file.
